Peppa's adventures
Peppa's adventures is a cartoon written by Eduarda2384, Ozarcusmapseae, Mateusz11113, Oreo-And-Eeyore, Willdawg14, Quongus, Sonicthehedgehog223, MrsWhatever40 and The Writer. On February 11th 2018, the show was renewed for a second season. Episodes Season 1 (2018) # “4369 pages of the PPFW”- Peppa and George face a problem. # “My noisy neighbours”- Peppa visits her noisy neighbours. # “Angelica Pig is here?”- A pig named Angelica comes to Peppatown. # “Dawn of the Users” - Peppa and George discover another creature called a “user”. # “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”- With more users arriving, the town holds a party at the pool, while the users try to stop one of them from murdering a friend. # “Peppa's New Friend”- Peppa makes a new friend. # “Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding”- Peppa tries to get Oreo-And-Eeyore to respond. # “Jase and Selmo do potty training”- Peppa looks after Jase and Selmo. # “George hates High School”- George sneaks into a high school to get Mr. Dinosaur back from Sonicthehedgehog223. # ”A Funny Kind Of AIDS” - There's a new celebrity in Peppatown, but Willdawg14 is suspicious about him. # “The Broken Computer”- Peppatown faces a massive power cut. While the town tries to survive, the users realize that with no internet, their existence is at stake. # “Peppa exploring the PPFW”- Peppa gets a big head after finding a website about herself. Unfortunately, she sends users into a frenzy trying to protect their secret from being discovered. # “BOY!”- Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 have to look after an egg. # “Dinner Disaster” - Everyone struggles to prepare for dinner at Oreo And Eeyore's house. # “The Virus” - Peppa installs a 2TB file to every user's computer. # “Bootlegs” - Peppa bootlegs Sonic The Hedgehog, much to STH223's anger. # “Chores, Chores Galore” - STH223 and the other users are forced to do chores. # “Ayyiya's First Step” - Ayyiya takes her first steps. # “The Prince”- Everyone in town tries to convince The Queen to make them her prince or princess. Meanwhile, the users deal with an annoying prince that is visiting Peppatown. # "The Camper Van" - Peppa, her family and the users go on a camping trip. # “24 Hours To Live” - A massive nuke is fired at the Earth, giving everybody only 24 more hours to live. # “The Stolen Computer”- Peppa and George become detectives again to find out who took Grandpa Pig’s computer. # “Carthion Canyon (episode)” - Peppa and friends visit the canyon. Meanwhile, Sonic teaches Willdawg14 how to dirtbike. # “The Legend of MysterioX”- The users have a campfire and Sonicthehedgehog223 tells a spooky story set in medieval times about a hideous monster that once almost destroyed an entire village. The tale is narrated by a bard. # "The Trip to Brazil" - peppa george and eduarda2384 visit to Brazil knows The Mayan Monkey. # ”The Not-so-Fun Run”- Peppa and the gang have a children’s fun run. Peppa accuses Suzy of cheating in the race. Hosted by Jared Fogle and his aides. # "The Skits"- Peppa makes a DVD featuring random skits. # “The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food”- Peppatown is invaded by cannibals. # “Peppa's New Career”- Peppa gets a new job at the new pub that has opened in town. # “The Xbox 2 Glitches"- MrsWhatever40's Xbox 2 has a glitch. # "The Arcade" - Peppa visits the arcade. # “Oh Snapped"- Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223 are falsely arrested because the police think they've stolen the town's new statue. # "Rainy Day" - Everybody plays play indoor games. Peppa and her friends play hide and seek, while the users play Monopoly in Sonic’s treehouse and try not to kill each other from insanity. # "Time Travel" - Mateusz11113 invents a time machine. # "Super Peppa Pig Maker" - Peppa makes trolling levels on Super Mario Maker. # "Ozarcusmapseae's Switch" - Ozarcusmapseae buys a Nintendo Switch. # "The Lottery" - Willdawg14 and Quongus think they've won the lottery. # "New Kid on the Block - A user named Eduarda2384 moves in. # ”Rotten Potatoes” - Mr. Badger takes potatoes out of his garden, which causes feminist potatoes to storm Peppatown in anger. The kids try to stop the potatoes, while the users decide to become feminists themselves to make people work for them. # ”User News” - The users try to improve their news program and beat Sonicthehedgehog223’s new show. # “Yard Sale" - Sonicthehedgehog223 has a yard sale at his treehouse. # "Pigxelated" - Peppa goes inside a video game. # “Super Heroes" - Peppa and the users become superheros to fight crime (completely different superheroes!) # ”Jase and Selmo at Kindergarden" - Jase and Selmo become kindergardeners. # "Spring Cleaning" - A robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe assists Mummy Pig with cleaning. However, only STH223, Alex, and Willdawg14 know it's true intentions. # ”Peppa Pig: Vice City“ - Willdawg14 and Sonic leave the users and move to a different city. Unfortunately, the one they pick isn’t really the best choice. # ”Their Still Lookin' Good” - When the users lose their house, Sonicthehedgehog223 and Willdawg14 decide to pay for a new one by becoming Jared Fogle’s new aides. # "The Oldener Days - Peppa and the users tell about their past lives. # "Bad Users" - The users discover alternate versions of themselves- Billcat13, Tailsthefox446, Parrellgus, The Master, and MrWhenever20. The two groups quickly form a rivalry. # ”Daddy’s Home” - After falling out of the plane while the Pig family goes on holiday again, Daddy Pig moves in with the users and becomes annoying. #"The Coolest Finale EVER!" - The best season finale, in SPACE!!! Season 2 # "The Apocalypse" - A zombie apocalypse is spreading, and all the users (and the Pig family) have to do something. Oreo-And-Eeyore later finds plant seeds that can kill the zombies. # "The Hacker" - A stick figure named Caden hacks ROBLOX players, but not STH223 and Quongus. # "Alton Island" - Oreo-And-Eeyore discovers an island in the UK, Air Luftai, Agent Oblivion, Miles Kelman, and the other Alton Islanders are planning to take over Peppatown. The users have to stop them. # ”The Supportive Bikers“ - A savage group of bikers arrive in Peppatown and begin killing all the supporting characters. It’s up to the main users and children to stop them. #"The Breaking Point" - Quongus plays a ROBLOX game called “The Breaking Point”, and he invites everyone to play it. #”The Shooting” - When Jared Fogle and his aides are killed in a shooting, the parents decide to improve their kids safety, and obviously get carried away. #"Time and Space" - Peppa and her friends somehow acquire a time machine and travel to the future and realize that the future is messed up. #"A Flower in a Pizza Place" - The main users work at the Peppatown Pizza Place. They are so bad, the place is torn down and replaced with Dog's Pizza. #“Sonicthehedgehog223's Birthday Bash" - It's Sonic's birthday and Peppa and the other users go to Cheesey's Pizza Palace. #“The Thrilling Ride" - Peppa and the users go on a very incredible roller coaster and Willdawg14 is scared of heights. #"Oreo-And-Eeyore's Follower" - A person named Molly Hirtz has a crush on Oreo-And-Eeyore and follows him everywhere he goes. #"Sonic is in Trouble Now" - With the help of Mateusz11113's cloning machine, Willdawg14 clones himself and goes after Sonicthehedgehog223. #"Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Eat Fresh" - Sonicthehedgehog223 goes to great lengths to improve the popularity of his YouTube channel. #"Ding, Dong, Ping, Pong!“ - Two of Caden's childhood friends, Ada and Logan, come to stay in Peppatown. Peppa makes friends with Ada, while the town uses Logan for suicide prevention campaigns and rat extermination. Season 3 New episodes coming soon! TV Specials # ”Merry Cracktastic Christmas!” - When Willdawg14 creates a new festive drink that everybody hates, he dumps it down the sink, and it turns Peppatown into one big, cracktastic riot that only Will and the kids can stop. # "A Trip To The Past & The Future'' - When Mateusz11113 builds another time machine, he, Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223 go to the past and the future. #“Prank War” - On April Fools Day, a simple prank by MrsWhatever40 and Oreo-And-Eeyore turns into a war. # "The Eggcellent Easter Egg Hunt" - Mummy Pig hosts an easter egg hunt. Characters * Peppa Pig - A 19 year old girl who is having time off from university. * George Pig - A 14 year old who thinks high school sucks. He is voiced by Jacob Hopkins. * Alex Pig - A 10 year old who has (somehow) already graduated from university. * Mummy Pig - She likes computers. * Daddy Pig - He goes to work and has a job as an architect. * Granny and Grandpa Pig - are old. * Jase Pig - She needs to be potty trained and she is 5 yrs old. Voiced by Alice May. * Selmo Pig - He also needs to be potty trained and he is 5 yrs old. Voiced by Oliver May. * Ayyiya Pig - She is Peppa and George's one month old baby sister. * Robert Rohhole - Peppa's 20 year old friend who attends her university. * Prince Mason- An annoying prince that keeps insulting the users and bragging to them. He was killed at the end of the episode; when The Queen made Willdawg14 her prince (much to everyone’s confusion) he yelled “Yeah, motherfuckers!” and beat Prince Mason to death, killing him. * The Queen- The Queen appears in “ The Prince “ to decide who should become the prince. In the end, Willdawg14 becomes the prince, after which he brutally murders Prince Mason. *Rose Reindeer - A 13 year old girl who has an interest in George. She debuted in George's Follower. *Jared Fogle- Former spokesman for Subway who now chases, stalks, and molests kids for a living. He is a recurring character on the show. He first appears in “A Funny Kind Of AIDS”. *Molly Hirtz- A 14 year girl who has a crush on Oreo-And-Eeyore (as seen in Oreo-And-Eeyore's Follower) *Caden Bute - A 13 year-old hacker who befriends STH223 and Mateusz11113. *Ava Ping - A good player at Pong. Attends the same school as the users do. *Logan Pong - A loser at Pong. He is younger than Ada and has a crush on MrsWhatever40. Users * Ozarcusmapsesae - He is the smart user and can heal people and bring them back from the dead. He first appeared in the episode "4369 pages of the PPFW “ And is the first user to appear in the show * Eduarda2384 - She loves cool things and is a perfect girl. * Oreo-And-Eeyore - He has no sense in his brain and likes shooting people with dart guns (until peppa goes to the swimming pool) * Mateusz11113 - He is the technological user and can fix broken computers. Mummy Pig will be happy. * Willdawg14 - He is a human flower who has an Xbox One. He frequently gets into adventures alongside STH223. He first appears in “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”. * Quongus - He likes to sit in a corner playing Roblox on his computer-pad thingy. He has an interest in Hide & Seek and Nukes. His closest friend is Sonicthehedgehog223. * Sonicthehedgehog223 - He also likes to sit in a corner playing roblox with Quongus on his computer pad thingy. Sonic and Quongus are very indoorsy and lazy. He usually refuses to get off his X360, especially while playing Sonic Generations. When he does go outside, he typically spinballs trees. Unlike the rest, he first appears in The Broken Computer. * MrsWhatever40- She likes to play with barbie and Bratz dolls and she also has a Nintendo Switch. She is friends with all of the other users (except Sonicthehedgehog223) and Peppa. She first appears in “The Virus”. * The Writer - He is a writer and can write about everything. Based on The show is based on the children's novels by James Dwyer. Locations * Peppa Pig's House - Where Peppa lives. * MrsWhatever40's Barbie Doll Factory - Where MrsWhatever40 makes Barbie dolls. * Peppatown College - Where Peppa studies Oinkology. * Pumper frog torture room - Where the Pumper Frogs torture and eat people. * Sonicthehedgehog223's Treehouse - Where Sonic Lives. * Queen Gerrian's Castle - Where Queen Gerrian and Prince Mason Lives. Real Life Songs * "All Star" by Smash Mouth - “BOY!” * "Working for The Weekend" by Loverboy - “Chores, Chores Galore” * "Be the Best You" by Joe Rogan - “Carthion Canyon (episode)” * "Captain Underpants” theme (Brass, instrumental)" by Al Yankovic - "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food" * "Stamp on the Ground" by Italobrothers - “The Lottery” * "Finesse” by Bruno Mars - "The Oldener Days" * ”The Flame” by Cheap Trick - “Daddy’s Home” Custom Songs *"Fix It" sung by Daddy Pig and Alex Pig - "The Broken Computer" *"Jammin' To Dat Beat" sung by OAE and STH223 - "Peppa exploring the PPFW" *"Fuck this Shit" sung by Sonicthehedgehog223 - "The Prince" *"The Perpetrator" sung by Jase, Selmo, Grandpa Pig, Peppa, George, and Alex. *"ABC Song" sung by Peppa Pig and Eduarda2384 - "The Trip to Brazil" *"He Just Wants To Get Some Subs" sung by Willdawg14 - "Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Rate Fresh" Video Game On February 18, 2018, a video game based on the series was confirmed. It will be released on February 23, 2018, the same day as the episode "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food". Many of the characters, including the users, Prince Mason, Jared Fogle, and The Queen will appear. However, it was confirmed that the game, along with the episode, had been delayed to March 1, 2018 on February 22, 2018, one day before the episode was supposed to air. Deaths Deaths are similar to BFDI in terms of deaths. Some deaths are permanent (Eggbert), while others aren't. *George hates High school (George (possibly))³ *BOY! (Eggbert)¹ *The Prince (Prince Mason)¹ *The Camper Van (Bears, Jared Fogle)π and ² *The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food (Pumper Frogs, Mateusz11113)¹ and ². *Bad Users (The bad users)⁴ *Daddy's Home (Daddy Pig, STH223, Willdawg14)² *The Breaking Point (Sonicthehedgehog223, Willdawg14, Selmo, Alex, Peppa, Jared Fogle, Quongus) ² Key ¹ means a permanent death. ² means a revived death. ³ means a possible death, recovered. π means a minor death, unknown. ⁴ means a possible death, unknown if revived or not. Category:PA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Spin-offs Category:TV Shows